Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a detecting system. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for detecting irregular bone defects after dental implantation surgery.
Description of Related Art
Dental implantations have become a common dental surgical technique. Currently, there are two types of dental implantation including immediate implantation and two-stage implantation in accordance with the dental implant type and surgical method. In the immediate implantation, a portion of the dental implant is still exposed out of the gingiva after the dental implant is implanted in the alveolus bone, and thereafter a dental crown is mounted on the dental implant. In the two-stage implantation, the dental implant is entirely covered in the gingiva, and the dental crown is installed by creating an incision on the gingiva after osseointegration. As a result, in the case of two-stage implantation, the external stimuli to the dental implant and the alveolus bone during the period of osseointegration can be alleviated, and thus the probability of infection can be reduced, so that the dental implant can be combined with the alveolus bone more stably.
When the dental implant is implanted, the bone newly formed can tightly contact the dental implant when the bone tissue is healed, such that good stability between the dental implant and the bone tissue can be achieved. This process is referred to as osseointegration. Generally speaking, it takes about six months for the alveolus bone of the palate to reach an acceptable level of osseointegration, and about three or four months for the alveolus bone of the mandible.
The stability of the dental implant plays a very important role in the success of implantation. If better osseointegration takes place, higher stability of the dental implant can be achieved, and thus the implantation surgery can have a higher success rate. Therefore, it is one of critical steps for evaluating the stability of a dental implant during and after implantation surgery.